Halloween
by Mealyna
Summary: A tribute to Halloween, hastily put together! Please read and enjoy. Lys/OC Castiel/OC


**A/n: Shei insisted we do a Halloween one-shot. So, instead of updating BMBE: I Dream of Red, we pumped out this. **

Xari: Its not like the sequel is popular or anything.

**Mea: SOO! In honor of Halloween, written in Lysander's POV here's our hastily made Halloween salute!**

**Warning: Its actually pretty safe. Huh. Surprise surprise. Maybe some mentions of adult things...but only if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own My Candy Love.**

* * *

Lysander gave a small tug on his blonde daughter's hand. She had just turned five and was looked more like her mother than of him but he really couldn't bring himself to care. Tonight was Halloween and a huge party awaited him and his family at his best friends' house. He was dressed as a Victorian style vampire, his wife as Samantha from Bewitched, and their five year old was a cute little fairy princess. She scrunched her nose up at him.

"Daddy, why do we have to go see Auntie Inexari on Halloween? Why doesn't she and her family come trick or treating with us?"

Lysander laughed. Trust a five year old to think of candy on this special night. "Well my small one, I think it has something to do with the fact that deep down Auntie Xari is one giant child. She loves her parties. And she loves you." The girl sighed but accepted his response and he looked up at the house before him. It was decorated wonderfully like the Addams' Family house, complete with a mini graveyard covered in mist. Novaria groaned from his right.

"Twenty bucks says Xari answers the door looking like Morticia Addams."

He laughed. "Three kisses on the chance Madera answers dressed as Lurch."

"Deal."

Lysander rang the door and nearly doubled over as he the theme to The Addams Family chimed their arrival. He held his breath as the oak door slowly opened. He let out a small laugh as Andy, Xari's six year old answered, her hair plaited into pig tails and dressed in a dark black dress that came down to the girls knees. The girl looked the exact part for Wednesday Addams. Her face broke into a smile for a moment and her eyes lit up, before she quickly schooled it back into a blank mask.

"Welcome to our home. Lurch is currently unavailable." The girl stepped aside and ushered them in. Lysander shook his head. His friends certainly had gone all out this year; the interior matched the exterior. "Mother is in the kitchen making pig fingers, my favorite." And with that the small child linked arms with his daughter and dragged her away.

* * *

Pig fingers, as it turned out, were just mini hot dogs wrapped in dough and cooked. Xari had smiled and paused in her cooking to extend her arms and sweep gracefully across the room. "Dearest Samantha," Lysander smiled as Xari's voice came out smooth and controlled. "Have you finally decided to join me on my hellish persual of the dark arts?"

Novaria smiled and embraced her old friend. "My dear Morticia, I cannot think of a more enchanting thing to do on a Halloween night." The two laughed and the effect chilled Lysander for a moment, for you see, Xari had quietly chuckled and Novaria had let out a small cackle.

Xari turned to him. "And what is this, Samantha? Abandoning your mortal this eve?"

Lysander smiled wide showing the fake dollar store fangs. "A pleasure my dark one," He said taking a hand and raising it to his lips. "Don't you know? Vampires have an advantage over mortals that make us impossible to resist."

"They're better lovers."

Xari's face slipped and she burst out laughing. "Oh maker Nova. That was good."

Lysander grimaced and straightened. "And where is Castiel on this fine 'eve?"

* * *

Castiel looked just like Gomez Addams, Lysander decided. Just like him, save for the fact that he was pouting like a child.

"My mustache won't stay."

Lysander smiled. "That thing looks like a drowned rat. Even on the real Gomez."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and considered before nodding his head. "Yeah but Xari's all excited about this whole thing. Its real important to her."

Lysander put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "God help us if we don't do what our wives want."

A book was thrown across the living room in which the men were having their talk. They gave a startled glance at the door way. Said women were glaring at them and balancing a tray full of snacks. Blue eyes and green eyes filled with venom and Lysander was suddenly very afraid.

Castiel on the other hand was not.

"Cara mia!" Castiel exclaimed and strode across the room, taking the tray from Xari and placing it on a table before taking her hand and kissing up her arm. "My treasure! I missed you!"

Xari's eyes calmed and her expression was schooled back into a polite, but seductive, mask. "Ma cherie. I was in the kitchen."

Taking a cue from his friend, when his wife passed by Lysander pulled her close and nipped at her neck playfully. She smiled and giggled. He turned a grin on Castiel who winked and mouthed 'gets them every time.'

* * *

The party had been fun. It was good to see his old friends, and was pleasantly surprised to see Ken there as well. Castiel had made a point of sticking close to Inexari all night. The children had run all over playing games, and stealing candy when they thought no one noticed. Everyone was content. Xari especially glowed when her father made an appearance and demanded she sing 'The Monster Mash' with him and the rest of the old band, Alien God.

Around midnight, he scooped up his daughter and bade farewell to his friends. Novaria gave Xari one more quick hug.

Walking back down the path he smiled. It had been a fun night.


End file.
